A Great Pirates Bounty
by Anime-Poser
Summary: Jade was thrown out into the pirate era with one thing on her mind, to bag the biggest and baddest pirates and turn them in. She never thought that Fire Fist Ace would have something to do with it. Now start, their everlasting struggle between being captured or being free. AcexOC.


**I don't own One Piece, only my OC. Please review.**

_"Then why don't you take down the son of the Pirate King?"_

Jade opened her eyes wide, taking a deep breath and not releasing. She ran her eyes over her surroundings. She was in a private cabin, laying on a bed. Undoubtedly on a ship. A pirate ship. _Shit! _She exhaled and sat up quickly. The room was decorated with trinkets ranging from necklaces, to maps, to burned things. And what seemed like millions of stacks of empty plates. She automatically knew exactly whose room this was.

Jade stood, then froze trying to fend off the dizziness. She placed her hand on her forehead, noting that her hair was loose. He had undone her braid. She took a step before realizing that she was underdressed too. Where the hell did he get the nerve to change her clothes? Especially her shirt! She gritted her teeth. Jade would kill him this time—there would be no more chances.

Making up her mind, she crept from the cabin, keeping to the shadows. She help her breath as a duo of pirates past her, she recognized their tattoos. This was Whitebeards ship, of course. Jade creeped her way up the stairs to the deck, thanking the heavens that there seemed to be a shortage of crew—maybe she should be worried about that though? Oh well, if she wanted to get away she better find a way to swim. And the answer was in a lifeboat tied to the edge of the ship. Jade narrowed her eyes. This was all too easy. Why had that idiot left her in his room in the first place? No guards or anything. He knew very well who she was and what she did.

Jade swallowed her suspicion and slid along the wall and peered around it. There was a bulky pirate leaning against the other side of the wall, falling asleep. He bore the Whitebeard tattoo. Now, what should the girl do? She couldn't let an easy bounty like this pass by but did she risk being caught by he rest of his crew? But then again, there seemed to not be many pirates on board at this time. Jade grinned widely as she ran at the sleeping pirate, throwing needles from her finger tips and piercing his arms and legs. Before he was able to scream she had his sash tied around his mouth. As quickly as she attacked, the girl was pulling the pirate toward the lifeboat, trying to judge if they both could fit. She had to have this bounty! And that bastard who'd trapped her on this boat would be short a crew member. Jade laughed to herself.

The pirate she was capturing kicked his legs in defiance at his current state. "Oh, stop! I didn't even hit you anywhere vital." Jade told him.

He managed to spit of the sash, panting. "You... Devil fruit user... Why are you here?"

She rose a delicate pink eyebrow. He was smart enough to know that she had ate the Hari-Hari no Mi. "I wish I knew. Your second division commander threw me on here. Now, I'm taking my leave and you're coming with me!" She had reached the boat. She used her needle-nails to cut the ropes and pull it down. Again, Jade smirked. Just as she and her jackpot were about to board, another pirate happen out onto the deck, seemingly to switch posts with the one Jade was taking. _Damn _it.

She flung her needles toward his body, hitting him in the knees. Her fell and shouted, voicing that a bounty hunter had taken a hostage. Hearing the heavy pound of footsteps, Jade decided not to finish him off and escape instead. She lifted the bulky man onto her shoulder, much to his surprise, and kicked the lifeboat overboard, preparing to jump onto it. Then her instincts flared. She jumped to the floor, avoiding the stream of fire that was aimed at her back. She turned to face the man, "I thought attack from behind was my thing." She bared her teeth at him.

"Going somewhere?" Ace shot her a grin, then shook his head at her. Look at this scene, Jade was making him look bad. Behind him stood what Jade assumed was the rest of Whitebeards crew, all of them. It looked like they had gone a supply run and had just got back. He crossed his arms over his chest, now frowning. "Put him down and get back to my cabin, " Ace told her, jabbing his thumb toward the barracks.

It took everything Jade had not to drop her jaw at him. Like he owned her. "Since when are you my boss? Last time I check I was my own person, Firecracker. Now, let me off this ship." She had her previous hostage still in her possession, needles edging from her fingers directed at his neck. "And he'll be fine."

Ace pretended to ponder her proposal. He adjusted the hat on his head. "No, you'll put him down and get back to the room. I can't protect you from any of my brothers when you're out hear trying to capture them. You're still hurt so you shouldn't even be moving, Jade."

_Damn it._ Now that he mentioned it, the wound on her left temple throbbed, the string becoming much more apparent. She hadn't even noticed it earlier. Someone had patched it up though. "I don't belong on a pirate ship. I'm a pirate-hunter. If I could, I'd turn each and every one of you in to the Marines, in a heartbeat. I'll die here, Ace."

"You're _lying_ and I have no intention of letting you die. Hence why I brought you here to begin with." The fire user continued to grin. "But I should end this before Pops comes to investigate, so..." He throw another jet of fire toward her, forcing the pinkette to drop her bounty and dodge. She returned the favor with a barrage of extended needles, much more than before. Ace jump into the air avoiding the pointed attacks, the crew scrambled in panic at yet another devil fruit user. They returned blows until Jade found herself backed into the edge of the quarterdeck. She knew that Ace didn't aim to kill, just trying to get her to submit. It frustrated her.

She moved to the rail of the ship, peering at the water. Did she dare? Would drowning really be better than living with pirates for who knows how long? She turned back to glare at Ace, her anger very apparent. She was stuck so long as he was there. The fire user knew this too, he settled his flames and made his way to her. "I like your face better when your hair is down." He took her by the wrist and began pulling her to where he wanted to go, not that the girl was making it easy on him.

The crew parted as the made their way past, questions lingering in their eyes. The only one who grinned at them was Marco, who knew full well who the pirate-hunter was. But the commotion had attracted Whitebeard who stood directly in front of Ace, looking down at the pair. "And whose this, son?" He eyed the girl. She had long bubble gum pink hair, pale green eyes that were currently glaring up at him. Her skin was fair but he could detect small very subtle scars in different places from her cheeks to collar bone.

"This is Jade Surudoi, my _wife_. Well, she will be if she sticks around for a while." Ace spoke confidently, while as Jade nearly passed out from embarrassment. All these years and he still preached that same stupid promise from when they were kids. Then Ace seemed to recognize something, he turned to the girl. "That means I need to find a ring soon!"

Jade tried to pull her wrist from his grasp, she'd rather drown. "Let me off this ship!"

**More coming soon! Please review, any kind is very welcome. **


End file.
